


The Truth

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day 12, Five killed Dave AU, Gen, I think I've broken something, Klaus finds out, M/M, Not Season 2 Complaint, The first apocalypse didn't happen, Whumptober, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Klaus just wants a break. From his siblings and life.Five needs answers, especially about Klaus's time away.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Past Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz - Relationship
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober Day 12, I think I've Broken Something.  
> I took a break between days, and it will happen again, where I won't have anything to post because whatever prompts I missed, I didn't have either insperation or motivation. 
> 
> I've seen some AU's were Five kills Dave in Veitnam, and Klaus finds out. Usually it's before he's left, Klaus sees someone with a briefcase and figures out it's Five. So naturally, I wanted to put my own spin on it.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Klaus thought he could get a short bath in between his siblings yelling at him about something or another. Apparently, that’s all he gets. As soon as he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, Five jumps next to him. 

“Christ, Five, give a warning next time.” Klaus groans, adjusting his head towel, because now that he had long hair, he needed to care for it, dammit. 

Five looked around, then his eyes landed on Klaus. He almost glared at the taller man, like Klaus had anything to do with whatever Five was up to. 

“Where’d you go?” Five asked, and rolled his eyes when Klaus gave him the most confused look. “When you time traveled, where did you go?” He enunciated, getting an eye roll from Klaus. 

“War.” 

“Which war?”

“An American war.” Klaus was so tired already. _It was only eleven in the morning._

“Which war, dipshit?” Five snarled, following Klaus to his room. 

"Why do you care?" Klaus groaned, throwing his door open, and going towards his dresser. 

"I care because I need to _know!"_ Five growls, rounding Klaus and blocking him against his dresser. 

“Fine, fine. Let me get dressed. I doubt you wanna see what’s under this towel.” Klaus said, not completely into his usual _kooky_ persona. Five let him pass, and Klaus changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a colorful tank top, with his vest on top, and of course, Dave’s dog tags.

“What war.” Five deadpanned, getting closer than before. Klaus leaned away, not liking the personal space intrusion

“Vietnam. 1968,” Klaus said, looking at Five with sad eyes, “Happy?” 

Five’s eyes went wide and his hand shot to his pockets, which was apparently were a pen and notepad were hiding. “Tell me everything.”

Klaus groaned, and laid on his bed. “Why? So you can cross reference with whatever that time traveling group told you?” He leaned up to look at his shorter brother, “Because, newsflash! War is hell!” 

Five rolled his eyes again, something Klaus is getting tired of. “No, I mean, everything, including troop and troopers.” 

“Why?” 

“Why do you need to know?” 

“Well, if it’s not terribly important to why the world didn’t end, then why should I tell you?” 

“Cause maybe it’s _the reason_ the world didn’t end, Klaus! Cause you time traveled and I’m back.” 

Klaus failed to blow a wet strand of hair out of his face and resorted to moving it by hand. “I was with the 173rd Sky Soldiers. We were stationed in the A Shau Valley.” 

Five cursed, and stepped closer, leaning over Klaus’s chest. Klaus instinctively curled his hands around his tags and sat up, nearly hitting Five with his own head. 

“Katz?” Five said, confused but still with a glint in his eyes. 

“How do you know that name?” Klaus asked, suddenly standing and staring intently at Five. 

Five ran a hand over his face, and looked over his notepad, which had _much more_ then what Klaus had told him. 

“David J. Katz in 1969 was one of the last missions I took out before coming back.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I had to shoot - ” 

_“You were the one to kill him?”_

Klaus’s eyes had tears in them, and his tags in his hands. 

Five didn’t look different. Like he didn’t care about what he did. 

Klaus always thought it was rival troops that killed Dave. Not his _own brother._

“Get out.” Klaus practically whispered. 

“Klaus, it was for the commission.” Five wasn’t one to plead. “It wasn’t personal.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Klaus yelled, tears falling. “GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”

Five fled, jumping away, to leave Klaus to fold in on himself and cry his heart out just like he did when he got off the bus with Dave’s blood on his hands. 

Now that makes two of them. 


End file.
